Avatar Cordy
by Lightspire
Summary: YAHF. Takes place after a Halloween Night in which Cordelia, Buffy and others had dressed as characters from the Legend of Korra series. Now a dark world has to contend with a newly minted Avatar out to balance it. Rating may change at a later date.


Avatar Cordy

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own or profit off of Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Avatar : The Legend of Korra. This is merely an intellectual exercise. If you could even call it that. It's just an idea that I hope others enjoy.

Note: In order for this to work, I have to fudge time-lines a bit. I plan to be consistent about it, but if I'm not, I apologize in advance and will try to fix it. I simply got the idea in my head, and really wanted to write it out. There will probably be eventual fem-slash, since I like the idea of a Buffy and Cordelia relationship. The characters may not go that way, and I won't try to force it. I don't think there will be slash, but I don't like to think I wouldn't put it in if characters went that direction. Though I don't plan on it for a while. OR maybe I do. It's a work in progress, so no promises. Anyway, I'm rambling, so read, review and have fun!

Sunnydale, California

Saturday, November 1st, 1998 early morning

Chase Residence

Cordelia awoke from her impromptu dream state. A calm, placid demeanor covering up the panicked turmoil within.

'That did not just happen! I did not just have have a hissy-fit conversation with Raava, the fictional Spirit of Light from a Lame-o cartoon show!'

Her denials continued through her morning routine. Her basic morning stretches, her morning excretions...

'After all, if I was made into a new Avatar, I would effectively be immortal, which on one hand, pretty cool, but on the other, I live by reincarnating and could probably be born as some loser like Rosenberg...Or worse, Harris! So therefore it's impossible. Didn't happen.'

They even persisted while she brushed her teeth and then headed to cleanse herself of the previous nights activities and ready for the new day.

'These types of things don't happen to me. I'm a Chase. They happen to that bozo Harris and the Freaky wanna-be super-hero Summers. Not to me. I'm not meant to bring _balance_ to the world. I'm going to be a famous actress! The world doesn't need me to save it... that's Summers' job. The world keeps on spinning just fine with her at the wheel, and if anybody's life could positively affect Buffy, I'm sure it would be Asami.'

It wasn't until she'd finished her shower, stepped out onto the bathmat, and casually water-bended the excess fluid from her body and sent it down the drain that her denials were forced to end.

'I'd be a terrible choice, anyway... I 'm no...hero?'

She stood in shock for staring as the water slowly churned clockwise down the drain. At the moment, she couldn't help but think of the parallel between that same water, and all her plans for the future. All went awash with that simple, absent-minded action. She blinked. Then linked again. She turned away from the shower.

Then she nearly destroyed the bathroom.

What was once an orderly, well kept place of relaxation and solitude, a quiet staging area where one could prepare for their day in peace surrounded by all the little things that would make such a job ever so much easier quickly succumbed to the chaos that was now boiling out of Cordelia Chases psyche.

It came in stages. First, the walls shook with her rage as the framed art and medicine cabinets rattled their warning of imminent danger. Second, the water nearly burst from the pipes in her anguish, a staccato of percussion combined with the building whine of pressured water demanding it's release. Third, a rapid torrent of wind knocked about the room as towels, knick-knacks and bottles of various lotions, potions and paints twirled about in a cacophony of confusion and finally her hands glowed with blue fire as she fought for control over the rabidly boiling emotions overtaking her.

'Whoever did this to me is going to pay! I am going to find them, rip their heads off and piss on their corpses! This is not my life! THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY!'

It wasn't until she looked into the mirror and saw her eyes glowing that the final truth suddenly stared her in the face. There she was, a whirl-wind raging, walls and pipes shaking, lights flickering with an eerie glow silhouetting her person and there, in the mirror, was her image. A picture perfect replica of her physical being staring back at her with the wrath of gods at her beck and call. Glaring back at her with grit teeth and white, glowing eyes. As soon as she saw her own reflection,the look of wrath melted from her features. After another second, the powerful light faded away, leaving her brown eyes staring back at her.

With the light in her eyes fading, the Shaking of the walls ceased. The pipes quieted. The wind settled, and the flames died. Cordelia shuffled past the sink and sat on the toilet, stoic as a statue. She placed her face in her hands and silently wept.

Saturday, November 1st, 1998 : mid-morning

The library was silent as the four students and one librarian sat, no-one certain of how to start the conversation. Buffy sat contemplative, occasionally looking at Cordelia as though there was now something new to consider with the self-proclaimed Queen of high-school. Xander appeared to look excited, a grin attached to his face as he excitedly waited for others to start. Willow sat still and patient, like a pond of still water, introspective. Cordelia was fidgety and nervous, though still held a certain confidence behind her eyes. Though the form of confidence had changed. Everyone could see these were not the eyes of a self-entitled teenager, but of someone who'd seen more than one should. They were much like Buffy's when she wasn't acting the blonde. Giles, the resident supernatural expert and leading adult, took in their moods and finally decided it was his job to begin the debriefing, as it were. Clearing his throat, he stood and began.

"W-well, last night was certainly different. Does anyone remember what exactly happened?"

"Everything." Cordelia spoke. "I remember everything. We all do."

"And how would you know that, Cordelia?" She scoffed in response and went down the line. "Xander looks like Bolin did just before his team was officially announced champions of pro-bending. Willow looks just like Kya after she's finished reading some enlightening scroll or whatever and Buffy is looking at me like she can't decide whether I'm Korra or not. Which I'm not, by the way. But I do remember more than I want to... WAY more."

Giles pondered her words and wiped his glasses, as was his habit while he considered his next actions. Placing them back on his face, he addressed the group again.

"Chaos magic is unpredictable. Possessions such as what happened last night are usually temporary, as are their affects. But last night after the spell ended, you were all quite... jumbled, when most everyone else was merely panicked or confused. Are you all still feeling...unsure of whom you might be?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they looked at each other. Buffy and Cordelia shared a look, small expressions affecting their faces as a silent conversation happened in the span of a few seconds. With a nod from Cordelia, Buffy spoke up.

"We all know who we are Giles. We all just got some... Memory upgrades. Right guys?" Everyone nodded in response. It was Xander who first spoke up in exuberance.

"Yeah, G-man! I remember Ginger and Eska and Opal. And all the wonderful naughty things we did!" He received a horrified look and light knock upside the head from Willow.

"Bolin is too much of a gentleman to be so vulgar, Xander!"

"Hey, he was a nineteen-twenties man! Impolite to kiss and tell. And I have to say, he kissed a lot, but did not tell much. But it's the nineties and we are not so taboo about such things! Sides, it wasn't like I was descriptive about it. I'm just proud that when I next I get busy, I'll have a good idea of how to make it great! And that is not a bad thing!"

Giles sighed in frustration, satisfied that they at least appeared affected but normal.

"Nonetheless, Alexander, please refrain from nicknames and crude behavior. Implanted memories are not personal experiences, after all."

"I'm just sayin' is all. There's a reason Eska wanted to marry the guy..." Xander played it up as much as he could. Yes, they'd had some fun, though really, Bolin was quite the doormat. First time and all. And Eska was very take charge. And the less said about Desna, the better. As he thought about it, maybe there WAS a good reason Bolin didn't tell.

"Oh Spirits!" Buffy proclaimed, hiding her face in her hand.

"Nonetheless, it would appear that this HAS affected you all to some degree. Xanders, ahem, 'experiences' notwithstanding. Buffy?"

Buffy sighed a bit.

"I remember how Asami was betrayed by her father. I remember how she could drive, and pilot a plane... I bet if I had a proper workshop, I could BUILD a plane. It wouldn't be a jet, or anything, but... actually I wonder how those engines work... It's kinda cool once you actually experience it. Build something and then use it, that is. She rebuilt a city, you know. And I don't envy her once she finishes that vacation. She'll have to rebuild it... again. But I suppose Future Industries won't mind the business... If it weren't for earth-benders possibly chewing up the land, I'd recommend a subway, but I bet they'll eventually go with an Elevated system like in Ba Sing Se or Chicago, especially since-" Buffy noticed everyone staring at her oddly. "OK, I'm a little different, yes. Sorry. Forgot who I am for second. Me Slayer. Me kill things, not build. Slayer see Evil. Slayer destroy evil. Destroy, Slayer, destroy." She finished with a pout, placing her chin in her hand with her elbow on the table, looking away from everyone.

Giles raised his eyebrows, surprised at Buffy's new aptitude for mechanical engineering.

"Actually, Buffy, I don't think having a new interest in learning is bad. Far from it. Deciding to learn about engines and planes and... er, city planning is actually a far better consequence than... Sexual conquest." Xander winced at the term conquest, but kept silent otherwise. "I simply want to ensure no negative side effects have incurred. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if much of the experiences and memories you have fade over the next few days. But far be it from me to say that personal growth and a founding of new goals is a bad thing. If those do indeed become YOUR goals, not some fictional ghosts."

Deciding it was her turn, Willow picked up the conversation, her apparent naval gazing done with for the moment.

"I was Kya. A water-bender. One of three children of Aang, the Avatar that ended the hundred year war. She's a free spirit. Pretty Hippie, really. She had some... life experiences that were really, really uh, eye-opening. And uh... I've been thinking about that." She finished with a blush. Everyone but Giles had a good idea as to what Willow was talking about. One thing they knew about Kya that wasn't mentioned in the show was the fact she was a lesbian. It must have had quite the impact on Willow if she was so introspective about it. Cordelia and Buffy shrugged it off, they couldn't say anything since Korra and Asami had just started a relationship, so more power to her.

"Well, I won't ask as they seem personal, but so long as they affect you positively and your choices remain your own... Can you still, how was it? Water-bend?"

Willow took a glance around the table before glancing down in seeming disappointment.

"Nope. No water-bending here. Which is a shame because she is a really great healer, not as good as Katara, but still, pretty good all things considered and not just that, she was really talented offensively too what with going toe to toe with Zaheer who was actually pretty scary especially since he nearly destroyed the Avatar but even before that he could wipe the floor with just about anybody and he hadn't even officially had air-bending all that long, although I suppose he _had_ spent a good amount of time studying the techniques, so it's pretty plausible that he was so familiar with them, but still..." Willow finally stopped, realizing she had gone off babbling again.

"Yep, that's our Willow, all right!" Xander jovially interjected, putting a strong arm around her shoulders while grinning in his goofy happy go lucky way.

Finally, everyone looked at Cordelia. It was now apparently her turn for sharing. Sighing, she crossed her arms and gave a hard look as she finished the "report".

"Korra has PTSD. She's gotten over it for the most part, but stuff like that doesn't just magically go away. She has seen things, and gone through things that no-one should go through. She has been to war. She has been beaten, her powers stripped, her memories wiped, her connection to the Avatar spirit severed, and poisoned to the brink of death. She knows what it's like to be paralyzed, and slowly build her strength back up. I'm just glad she knows how to move beyond all that, because it would be a REAL pain to have to pick up those pieces. But if those memories fade and disappear forever, I won't shed a tear. I have better things to do than agonize over someone else's problems."

At first, Giles was shocked at the outright admittance of a severe consequence, and only grew more horrified as the description went on. He was slightly relieved to learn the the character had overcome what she had affected Cordelia with, and though still worried, glad to see the stalwart and uncaring personality of the Queen of Sunnydale High shine through.

"W-well, that is a massive side-effect. If you have nightmares, or other side-effects of this... experience, do not hesitate to let us know. I am sure there is no shortage of counselors in Sunnydale, should you ever need use of them. Shell-shock is never something to take lightly. But it would seem, that if your... counterpart was able to move on, you should also be able to. Nevertheless, I would insist that you seek help should it be otherwise."

"I'm sure Mother has a therapist on call for when a vacation is canceled. Frankly I'm just here because I was curious about the others. Makes me wonder if anyone dressed like Amon or... Vaatu, last night." Everyone cringed at that. They all remembered the fight with Una-Vaatu.

"I'm sorry.. Vaatu?"

"I'll handle this one. To quote a mad genius, Vaatu is 'the biggest, meanest, scariest kite that ever flew'. But Korra turned him into fairy dust, so no worries."

"Korra did NOT turn him into fairy dust! She sent Unalaq's spirit to the realm beyond. Vaatu was also sent, since he and Unalaq were one!"

"But Raava and Vaatu are linked! Vaatu can't go the great beyond without Raava going, too. He'll just grow inside of Raava over the next ten-thousand years. Won't he?" Willow's question made Cordelia stop and think for a moment.

"...I'd rather not think about that, or it's implications. I guess that would be something ELSE people will blame her for... 'ooh, stupid Korra, let the Avatar be corrupted by the spirit of Vaatu by not allowing him to destroy the world...Well EXCUSE HER FOR CARING!" She finished slapping her hands on the table. Everyone was taken aback by that. She immediately backed off, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Yeah, I'm done here. I'm going shopping. See you later, losers." With that, she immediately turned around and headed out of the library. Giles was about to go after her, but was stopped by Buffy.

"Giles, trust me, she's going to go shopping and calm down. Korra herself got pretty defensive from time to time. Actually, I'll bet Cordelia can be like that, too. They've got some similarities in that respect."

"How do you figure that? They're nothing alike!" Willow argued back, turning to Buffy.

"Imagine if Korra had been raised as the chiefs daughter of the northern water tribes and wasn't the avatar. She'd be rich, spoiled, hard-headed and stubborn. She'd probably look down on people because of who she was. Kya didn't meet Korra when she first got to Republic city. She picked fights with non-benders, and expected them to listen to what she said outright, all because she was the 'Avatar'. Korra really grew up. I can easily see Cordelia being a self-centered non-avatar Korra."

"I think you're maybe tapping a bit too much into Asami, Buffy."

Giles, seeing Buffy's hackles being raised, immediately intervened. No need to cause chaos, especially in an area just over the mouth to hell.

"Ladies, I believe this argument probably has merits on both ends. Everyone has had a rough night, and is dealing with the repercussions. I think it best we adjourn for the day, return home and relax. If anyone has any problems, any at all, don't hesitate to tell me. And if someone could please keep an eye on Cordelia when they can? PTSD is something not to be taken lightly. Severe trauma can adversely affect one's being, whether second hand or not. Cordelia is sure to be affected by this. She is also, however, quite sure of herself and has noted the resources at her disposal should she need help. Please let me know if anything comes up."

Everyone nodded reluctantly at that and shuffled out of the library. Once outside, Willow turned to Buffy.

"Sorry. I know you're not Asami. I just can't stand the thought of _Cordelia_ being the avatar, or being anything like her. And FYI, Kya knew Korra long before she went to Republic City. But she was only in training, so I guess that's a bit different from a personal aspect, I mean certain people act differently in different situations and I totally didn't think about that at the time-" Willow was cut off as Buffy covered her mouth for a moment. Buffy smiled good-naturedly as she put her hand back down.

"It's all right Wills. But tell me the truth, you two. Do you still have bending?"

Both Xander and Willow shared a glance before facing Buffy and nodding.

"Why didn't you say anything to Giles earlier? That is big."

"Well, Cordelia found us before we all headed in and asked if we still had it.. When we said yes, she not only asked us to keep it secret, she paid us off to boot. We didn't see the harm in taking her money, especially since we had decided to wait and practice for a bit before telling Giles, anyway."

"Yeah, see. That could be a problem."

"Why? I can totally earth-bend! And LAVA-bend! The night can officially FEAR me!" Xander called out as he posed in Bolin's 'Nuktuk pose #2', with arms akimbo and feet shoulder width apart. A very heroic stance, he thought.

"And I can heal! And whip the stuffing out of anything with water. Imagine if I could use Holy Water! It'd be devastating!"

Buffy decided to placate them for the moment, knowing that they would probably need the practice they were talking about before actually trying any of that stuff. Though the thought of her friends being able to bend elements and take care of themselves would ease her worries about their safety a bit.

"Ok, yeah that's... pretty cool, actually. But I'm thinking more along the lines of if you have Kya's water-bending, and Xander has Bolin's Earth-bending... What does Cordelia have? And what does that _mean_?"

All three took a second to ponder the ramifications of that possibility.

"Maybe she just has water-bending? There's no way Raava could have joined with her. There's no way Raava _would_ have joined with her. Maybe their personalities are similar, but Cordelia doesn't care like Korra did. And you _have_ been acting a bit like Saint Asami, re-builder of Republic City and protector of the meditating Avatar."

Buffy sighed as they began walking down the street towards her house. She understood why Willow had such animosity towards Cordelia, she did. And frankly it was well earned. And she had to admit, it could be a bit of Asami's experiences coloring her thoughts at the moment, but that didn't mean they weren't valid.

"People change, Willow. Especially when Destiny pulls the rug out from under their feet. You think I don't understand Cordelia? I know all about her. I used to BE Cordelia. She's a self-centered narcissist. And Asami isn't a saint, either. She's a tough business woman. If it weren't for the fact that she was friends with Korra, she probably would've let her father do what he was doing." She raised her hands in defense. "Now, I'm not saying she would've happily gone along with subjugating people, but she didn't personally know any benders before she met Mako. And she was always aware her father had a dislike for benders. One murdered her mother. If that had been me... I wouldn't be so forgiving. Making some good friends changed her life. And becoming the Slayer changed my life. And if for whatever reason Cordelia's been made the Avatar, her life has Changed. Capitol C. Especially if she remembers Korra like I remember Asami. I wasn't kidding when I said I could probably pilot a plane. I'm actually really itching to go to the public library and lookup modern engines. And don't tell me you won't immediately go home and fill up a tub with water... And Xander... No lava-bending in town! Enough monsters probably tear up the city streets and parks without fires burning and buildings melting as it is. Do you have any idea what random acts of lava will do to the city's infrastructure? Taxes will sky-rocket. In fact, I'm kinda surprised they're as low as they are. High 'crime' rate or not, the low prices compared to the rest of the country are ridiculous. Just look at what's happened to the school in the last year, our library wasn't a cheap fix."

Both Xander and Willow shared a look as Buffy continued her rant. They shrugged it off, seeing as how she was telling the truth. Willow was absolutely thinking of practicing her water-bending at home, and Xander was already planning on heading to his Uncle's junkyard. Though Buffy DID make a good point about the lava. Certain memories of an air-bender temple being destroyed definitely came to mind. A disappointment, but nothing a trip out to the desert over a weekend won't fix. But thinking of training made him think of Mako. And thinking of Mako made him think about Jesse. It was probably Bolin's influence, but he needed a hug.

"I wish Jessie were here. He would've made an awesome Mako. We could use a firebender. And if he'd been Mako, he could have finally wriggled some way of saying he got a date with Cordy."

Willow nodded and gave him a supportive hug. Buffy, sensing this was a moment for the two of them alone, opted to head off to the Public Library, just as she said she would. She bid the two goodbye for the day and headed off, distracting herself with thoughts of mechanical impossibilities like that Hummingbird contraption. She couldn't quite see how they could work. But then again, she had heard that helicopters technically weren't supposed to work, yet they did exactly what they were supposed to... just like bumblebees. She was so lost in thought about this she didn't notice anyone in front of her until she was knocking them down onto the ground. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she became embarrassed to see it was Cordelia she had knocked over.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" She asked, ending with Asami's patented hair flip. This seemed incredibly familiar for some reason.

Cordelia looked up, quite upset, and was about to tear into whomever had DARED knock her over. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Buffy immediately apologize and give Asami's patented hair flip. She really didn't want to be caught with what she had bought.

"Buffy! I...It's all right, I guess. We're all a little out of it today, anyway."

Buffy bent over to help her gather her things, though Cordelia gasped and went to keep her from seeing, but it was too late. Buffy now had in her hands a copy of season two of the Legend of Korra series. A quick glance proved to her that Cordelia had bought every season, including the story of the last air-bender.

"Doing some research, Cordy?"

Cordelia snatched the copy from Buffy's hands, shoving it into her bag with the rest.

"I'm just curious, is all. Mostly just to see if Toph was always such a Crank. Figured I'd get a kick at seeing the all-mighty Earth-bender lose a fight for once... Even if it's only to Aang." Buffy chuckled a little, before a serious look overcame her features.

"Cordelia, I have to ask... Can you bend?" Her response was a tired sigh as Cordelia headed to her car. Unlocking the vehicle, she opened the door before turning her head to Buffy.

"Get in."

She then sat herself down and turned the ignition, waiting for Buffy to do the same. Curious and a little worried, Buffy followed the instructions, heading to the passenger side, opening the door and sitting down. Cordelia was driving before she got her seat-belt on. Both were silent for a while as she drove to what Buffy guessed was her house, if the nicer looking area was of any indication. After few more minutes, Cordelia spoke up.

"I'm not Korra, and you're not Asami."

Buffy raised her eyebrow at that. "Yeah, we kinda already established that in the library, Cordy. No need to remind me. Just because I remember Asami's life doesn't mean I think I AM her... And you're definitely not Korra."

"But I am the Avatar..." Cordelia quietly stated as they came to stop in front of a rather important looking house. Buffy knew what she heard, even if it was barely a whisper.

"You can't be. Raava doesn't exist here." Cordelia gave her a sad look, turning to face her.

"She does now, Buffy. I don't know why, and neither does she, but we're both one and the same, now. I know everyone dreamed another life last night. I did. And when it was over, I was there, in the spirit world, talking to Raava. Sunnydale, by the way, not a happy Spirit World. Anyway, do you have any idea what it's like to have a conversation with a spirit that consists of pure Light? The literal personification of the light side? It's a hell of a thing. To be honest, I wasn't very happy with situation, and neither was she. But here we are. She's here, and I'm here, and I'm the Avatar, and I have no idea what to do next. So I decided that some research was called for. I can't call on any past lives for help. I have a pretty decent idea on how, but not only are there not any to call upon, there is no way I'm gonna try anything spirit worldy anywhere NEAR the Hellmouth. This entire town reeks of dark spirit energy. It's kinda gross just being here..."

"So... what? Are you just going to go around killing vampires and doing my job, then?" Buffy immediately spoke up a little threatened at the idea of someone with a better job description coming along and taking it all away. A dark look overcame Cordelia. She glared at Buffy, and the girl knew she had said something wrong.

"What happens when you die, Buffy? What happens when you, the Slayer, dies?"

A bit surprised at the morbid turn in conversation, Buffy opted to tell the truth. Let her know how dark it could get.

"When I get killed, another girl is called. Some clueless kid is given super-powers and told to kill things by a strange old man from England. I was called when a girl named India died. I think she was nineteen, if that."

"And when she died you were what, fifteen? Or were you born as the slayer?"

Buffy still wasn't sure where she was going with this, especially since it was entering personal territory, but somehow it had become a rather personal conversation and it was certainly headed to some type of revelation, so she cautiously answered.

"I was told I was marked. Born to be Chosen. But yeah, it didn't actually happen till I was fifteen and the Slayer before me died. Why?"

"So _you_ die. _You_ get to move on to whatever exists as the next world, right?" Buffy shrugged uncomfortably.

"I _guess so_? I don't really know. I'd hope so. I try not to think about it."

"Do you know happens when I die now, Buffy? I get reborn. Not that someone else is chosen to do my job. I just reincarnate. ME. _I_ get reborn. And that's how it's going to be from now on towards the rest of eternity until my spirit is destroyed. Worse yet, in my next life? I won't know a damn thing about bending. I won't have anyone looking out for me, or making sure I'm safe until I'm ready. I won't have any clue about what I'm supposed to do. And I will wander around, maybe accidentally setting fire to things, or randomly splashing water around, because no-one knows how to bend the elements, and I won't have a teacher, and that future _me_ is going to be freaked out, miserable and scared of themselves. And I don't want that for me. And the big kicker? The _real_ scary part? This is a very bad world, Buffy. A very different world from the Four Nations. There are Vampires and demons and other monsters I don't know about but am sure that exist who would probably love, absolutely LOVE to have control over someone who can control the elements. I'm going to be a target now, Buffy. That would be nothing new to Korra, that's all old hat. And I can put her experiences and skills to good use. After all , she put a stop to three separate wars. But the war here, Buffy? In this world? This war _never_ ends. You know that better than anyone. Someday I will lose, and then I will have to fight again, and not know anything of what I know now. Because I won't be fifteen with this responsibility. I won't be a teenager with super-powers. I will be born with them, and born with the duty and mission to bring balance to the world. I'd like to do that before I die on the first go-round. But Wan couldn't do what he set out to do in one life-time. He couldn't even do it in a thousand. And over there, the Avatar doesn't have to constantly worry about Vampires, or freaky tentacle hellmouths!"

Buffy took a moment to take all that in. So far as she knew, that was true. It was a given fact that Slayers live, fight and die in short order. It was a pretty big miracle Buffy herself was still kicking around. In fact, it was a matter she frequently decided to ignore and not think about. In her business, to think about death was to invite it. She sighed heavily as she suddenly felt like an ass for being jealous for a moment. Cordelia didn't want this, and certainly didn't ask for it, same as her. But they both apparently had one thing in common. Now that they had the power to do something, and that it was needed to be done, they were willing fight come Hell or High waters, literally in the former case, to set things right. Ideas began forming in her head, stray thoughts of organizations, the watchers council and how it all worked. 'New things to research... I hate research, _so much_.' She thought glumly. Coming to a decision, she sat up straight in her seat, turned to Cordelia and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer. It's my destiny to thwart darkness and kill the things that go bump in the night." Cordelia smirked before she sat upright and shook the offered hand.

"I'm Cordelia Chase. This worlds First Avatar. It's my mission to bring balance to the world."

"Welcome to the super-hero club."

"Thanks."

After a good handshake, they both sat back in their seats, staring forward, lost in thought for a bit.

"So do I get a T-shirt or what?"

"Don't ask me, all I got was a lousy book that said _Vampyr_ and a wooden stake. Probably should have read the book, now that I think about it..."

"Feh... So, wanna come inside and laugh about how Aang and friends didn't have electricity or running water?" Cordelia asked, holding up the first season of the Last Airbender. Buffy considered for a moment before giving a consenting smile and nod.

"Sure."


End file.
